


Фейерверк

by Evichii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Кагеяма решил было позвонить, но потом вспомнил, что они до сих пор не обменялись номерами телефонов.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	Фейерверк

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Маммоше~  
> С Днём рождения, лап :3
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4703481)

Минутная стрелка отвратительно медленно приближалась к часовой. Кагеяма нервно поправил наручные часы — обычно он их не носил, в них ведь неудобно принимать из-за того, что мяч касается ремешка — но сегодняшним вечером играть в волейбол Тобио не собирался. Конечно, хотелось бы, но нет. Капитан Дайчи строго-настрого запретил сегодня вообще прикасаться к мячу и буквально заставил всех отдыхать: в противном случае Кагеяма был бы на неделю отстранён от тренировок. Дайчи-сан обычно не шутил такими вещами, поэтому сейчас бедный парень потягивал молоко из трубочки, продолжая ждать одного идиота.

Вокруг было слишком людно. Может, он просто потерялся?..  
Кагеяма решил было позвонить, но потом вспомнил, что они до сих пор не обменялись номерами телефонов. Как-то глупо, но, с другой стороны, надолго они никогда не расставались, поэтому необходимость в этих дурацких штуках отсутствовала совершенно.  
Надо будет всё же записать. Тогда можно будет договариваться насчёт вечерних тренировок в выходные.

— Ка-ге-я-ма! — по слогам прокричал Хината, издали махая ему рукой, и Тобио поперхнулся молоком.

— Т-ты почему в юкате, придурок?!

— Это ты почему не в ней? Фестиваль же! На фестивале обычно ходят в юкатах. Ты не знал? — склонил на бок голову Хината, озадаченный такой тупостью напарника.

Кагеяме стало немного стыдно, но он так и не понял, почему. Да никто уже давно не следует этой традиции и стоит ему сказать об этом, но… Юката Хинате и правда идёт. Тёмно-зелёная с яркими жёлтыми цветами на подоле; мягкие рыжие волосы казались тёплым солнышком, к которому они тянутся. К слову, он и с причёской сделал что-то невероятное — вихры не торчали так сильно в разные стороны, как обычно, а с одной стороны они вообще были зализаны и убраны за ухо. Кагеяма подумал, что туда стоило вложить цветок — например, лилию, обязательно белую.

— Мне и так нормально, — отвёл он глаза в сторону, пытаясь перестать пялиться на слишком сильно выступающие ключицы Хинаты. А они всегда так выглядели?

— Где остальные? — спросил Шоё, не увидев остальных членов команды.

— Понятия не имею, — буркнул Кагеяма. Что, он один его не устраивал?

— Сейчас позвоню.

Хината быстро щёлкнул по клавишам, набирая номер. Тобио сжал пустой пакет молока.  
Раньше он не обращал внимания на то, какие у Шоё красивые пальцы. Не длинные, не короткие, но было в них что-то изящное. Наверняка они очень сильные, раз он в состоянии так бить по мячу. Если подумать, то Хината вообще был в отличной форме, просто ростом не вышел. Однако этот рост делал его… Милым?..

— …мы? На перекрёстке возле статуи льва. Что? Сугавара-сан, вас плохо слышно! Что значит «у статуи орла, а не льва»? Кагеяма? Он тут, со мной. Мы, конечно, можем к вам подойти, но тут такая толпа… Что? А как же команда и всё такое?.. Ладно-ладно, я понял, — крышка телефона хлопнула и Хината устало выдохнул, чуть переминаясь на неудобных деревянных сандалиях.

— Что такое?

— Мы договаривались встретиться у другой статуи…

— Вот ты придурок, — хохотнул Тобио.

— А сам-то! Ты здесь, а не с ними, значит тоже перепутал, так что захлопнись и прекрати постоянно меня оскорблять! — неожиданно вспылил Хината, удивившись своей реакции. Ещё больше он удивился, когда Кагеяма опустил голову.

— Прости.

Хината не верил своим ушам, но переспрашивать почему-то боялся. Может, на него так влияет тёплый летний вечер, так что…

— И что теперь делать?

— Дайчи-сан сказал посмотреть на фейерверки, а Сугавара-сан что-то про трогательный момент, но я толком не расслышал.

— Так с кем из них ты разговаривал? — запутался Кагеяма.

— Вообще я звонил Сугаваре-сану, но они отвечали мне по очереди. Им там весело, наверно… — грустно ответил Хината, и Тобио разозлился окончательно.

— Думаешь, со мной скучно?! А ну иди сюда!

Длинные пальцы Кагеямы обхватили чужое запястье. Оно действительно тонкое, как он и думал.  
Они шли быстро, Хината пытался что-то кричать, но Тобио его не слушал, продираясь сквозь толпу к месту, скрытому от ярких вывесок.

— …мне больно, вообще-то! — наконец, услышал он, когда они остались совсем одни. — Ты нормальный? Я мог подвернуть ногу на этих штуках, и тогда не смог бы тренировать с тобой быструю! И куда ты меня притащил?!

— Просто смотри, — ответил Кагеяма, сверяясь с часами.

Яркие разноцветные вспышки озарили тёмное небо.  
Они взрывались один за одним и каждая следующая была больше и красивее предыдущей.  
Хината смотрел наверх, чуть приоткрыв рот в восхищении. Фейерверки освещали его лицо, и оно показалось Тобио удивительно красивым.

— Ты видел? — радостно спросил Хината, повернув голову к Кагеяме, и последний поддался моменту.

Его губы были сухими и горячими, а ещё от него безумно вкусно пахло печёными яблоками. Хината схватил чужую футболку, не пытаясь отстраниться.  
Наверное, они оба не поняли, что произошло, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что когда это прекратилось, в их глазах не было ни капли удивления. Всё было так, как должно быть.

— Хината, я тут подумал… У меня до сих пор нет твоего номера.

— Я запишу тебя «Тобио».

— Назовёшь меня по имени ещё раз и так просто не отделаешься.

— Тобио, — улыбнулся Хината и на всякий случай отошёл в сторону.

Кагеяма поднял голову наверх. Сугавара-сан это имел ввиду?..  
Пожалуй, семпаи и правда лучше разбираются в таких вещах.

— Ну и? — Хината продолжал смеяться и подначивать его.

Ничего. У них впереди ещё целая ночь.


End file.
